Lo que depara la vida
by lSorimori
Summary: Ohno Satoshi, Satoshi Ohno, Arashi, Spanish, Español. "La vida son fases, hasta que decide agarrarse a algo y continuar un camino fijo".


**Capítulo 1.**

Todo a mí alrededor era un terrible alboroto. Había muchísima gente, todos esperando en la misma fila que yo, una fila que nos llevaría a cumplir uno de nuestros más grandes sueños. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, estaba allí parado y perplejo mientras escuchaba como mucha gente gritaba de emoción y veía como unos pocos intentaban tranquilizarse respirando lenta y profundamente. Me di la vuelta para ponerme cara a las enormes puertas de cristal que esperaban a que alguien, tras perder los nervios, intentase atravesarlas. Yo podría ser una de esas personas pero… parecían ser muy gruesas y prefería no atentar contra mi integridad física. Estaba tan nervioso que me había olvidado de que tenía a mis amigas al lado y además, una uchiwa de mi favorito en la mano. Bajé la mirada hacia la uchiwa y la giré un poco. De pronto, sentí que el planeta entero se me venía encima. Parecía como si la gravedad estuviese ejerciendo más presión sobre mí. Y comencé a sentirme cansado.

-Sujetame, Lourdes sujétame porque creo que me voy a desmayar. – Le pedí a mi amiga, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que las mías precisamente.

Ella intentó decir algo pero la voz se le cortó en un pequeño hilo. Íbamos a morir, íbamos a morir estaba clarísimo. Yo ya me preparaba para sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento, aunque, pensándolo bien… no tenía edad para sufrir infartos. Diecisiete años era demasiado pronto para algo semejante. Vale, solo tenía que respirar… tomaría de ejemplo a una chica que tenía al lado y todo mejoraría. ¿Mejorar? La cosa se ponía cada vez peor. Parecía que la gente empezaba a enloquecer cada vez más, gritos y más gritos. Solo había eso a mí alrededor. Y cada vez se intensificaban más y más, y mucho más. Me empecé a abanicar con la uchiwa porque de pronto noté como si mi cuerpo hubiese empezado a calentarse más de lo debido. Quizás la palabra calentar sonaba un poco mal pero… no había otra forma de decirlo.

-¡Os juro que me muero, os juro que me muero, os juro que me muero! – Decía yo, elevando un poco la voz para que me escuchasen todas mis amigas. – Necesito aire.

-¡Ya abren! – Se pusieron a gritar a mi alrededor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Que ya abren! Lucas, ahora corre por tu vida. ¡Por tu vida! – Me dijo una de mis amigas a la que ya casi ni veía a causa de la multitud que se nos empezaba a echar encima.

-Hombre, - dije yo – no he venido a Japón precisamente para quedarme en la puerta y no me he comprado la uchiwa para tirarla a la basura. Pero igualmente voy a… morir.

Justo en el mismo instante en el que terminé de hablar se preparó una avalancha terrible. Yo corría como si no hubiese mañana, que aunque tuviésemos plaza asegurada había que correr y correr. No sabía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solamente veía a gente corriendo, empujando e incluso agarrándose de los pelos unas con otras. Era una completa locura. Y lo que tampoco sabía era de qué manera llegué a juntarme con mis amigas. El tema fue que terminamos todos juntos y muy cerca del escenario, zona que nos correspondía por la entrada que habíamos comprado. Que por cierto, no quería recordar cuanto había valido.

Bueno, lo importante era que ya estábamos allí. Un fan masculino, tres fans femeninas y un destino, Arashi. El concierto comenzó poco después de entrar y todos empezamos a gritar como si nos fuésemos a hundir en el Titanic. Yo comencé a agitar mi uchiwa y mis amigas igual. Yo juraba que me terminaría muriendo de un paro cardíaco. Los tenía tan cerca… le tenía tan cerca… solo a unos pocos pasos y podría incluso tocarle. Su sonrisa, esa manera que tenía de saludar y esas miradas disimuladas que hacía en busca de su uchiwa… Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos realmente sentí como si hubiese nacido de nuevo. A mi me encantaba Arashi, los cinco. Pero un simple gesto de Ohno me podía dar cien años más de vida. Ohno era mi perdición, mi obsesión, mi locura, mi amor platónico… era absolutamente todo para mí.

El concierto terminó y todos salimos realmente contentos de allí pero mi felicidad iba a durar bien poco. Miré el móvil, tenía como poco treinta y siete llamadas de mi madre. Me paré en seco porque tenía un mal presentimiento y mis amigas se pararon tras de mí, asombradas por mi repentina reacción. Llamé a mi madre.

-¿Hijo? – Respondió mi madre con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo?... ¿Estás llorando?

-Es… - era incapaz de contener los sollozos así que le costó volver a retomar la frase. – es tu padre.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a papá?! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Tu padre… tu padre… - Comencé a sentir que mi mundo se derrumbaba, pero esta vez sentía como si me estuviese tragando un agujero negro. – un accidente y…

Todo mi cuerpo se volvió débil y mi mano dejó caer el móvil al suelo. Estaba rígido, mirando un punto en concreto y sin apenas parpadear. No podía ser cierto, todo esto debía ser una broma pesada de mi madre. Intenté engañarme a mí mismo, pero no conseguí nada. En ese mismo instante lo que conocía como mi mundo se había ido junto con mi padre, ahora mismo… me daba igual lo que pasase conmigo porque si mi padre ya no estaba yo tampoco tenía razón para vivir. Solo pude derrumbarme y llorar silenciosamente mientras mis amigas intentaban entender lo que pasaba.


End file.
